hawaiifiveofandomcom-20200215-history
Lana I Ka Moana (episode)
Lana I Ka Moana (Adrift) is the 3rd episode of Season 3 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis McGarrett and Danny’s relaxing day at sea takes a deadly turn when their boat is hijacked and they are left to die in the middle of the ocean, but the two soon discover that their mysterious hijacker might be connected to the body of a man found on a boat. Plot Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams are having a day out at sea, fishing, when they meet a man who has been lost at sea. The man pulls a gun on them and hijacks the boat, stranding Steve and Danny at sea with only the leaking dinghy the man arrived with. As they fight to survive, Steve and Danny eventually find the yacht to which the dinghy belongs. They discover a body onboard, the victim having been shot by a gun with the same caliber as the hijacker's gun, leading Steve and Danny to believe the hijacker was fleeing from the crime scene. Because the yacht's engine and radio are broken, Steve and Danny are still lost at sea. Meanwhile, Catherine Rollins, Chin Ho Kelly, and Kono Kalakaua suspect something has happened to Steve and Danny as they should have been back hours ago. They locate the boat via GPS but only find a bloody shirt. They also take prints from the boat, identifying the hijacker as Gil Scates, a former guard, who was fired for improper conduct. Searching his apartment, they find operator's manuals for yachts, leading them to suspect he was planning to steal a boat. Eventually, members of the United States Coast Guard, who had been alarmed by the boat owner's wife, arrive and arrest both Steve and Danny, who are soon released when the team verifies their identities. On land again, the team is reunited and begins investigating the murder. They find out that the victim, Al Burgess, was the owner of the boat and was planning to take it out with a potential buyer for the yacht. They also discover that Al Burgess got Scates fired because he made inappropriate advances towards Al's wife, Kate Burgess. Chin Ho Kelly and his cousin, Kono Kalakaua, stake out Scates' apartment, and when Kono leaves shortly for a coffee, Chin tries to arrest Scates but instead finds himself hanging off the top of a roof. When Kono arrives, she rushes to Chin's aid, but not before she successfully manages to subdue Scates. Steve and Danny interrogate Scates, who claims it was self-defense. When they discover that the boat has been sabotaged deliberately, they come to the conclusion that Scates has been set up. As Kate Burgess was the only one with access to the boat, Kono looks into her and finds out that Al Burgess had been planning on divorcing his wife, in which case, she would have gotten nothing due to a prenup. Scates initially doesn't believe Kate has set him up as she told him to kill her husband so they could be together, but finally relents. He calls Kate, giving the team evidence of her role in the murder. However, Jenny Burgess, sister of Al Burgess, hears the phone call, and by the time Five-0 arrives and attempts to arrest Kate, she has already killed Kate in revenge. After the case, the team gathers at Kamekona's and eats the tuna Danny caught. Quotes Steve McGarrett: Our goal was to help you catch an eye. Danny Williams: There's no goal, there's no mission. We are just fishing. What that means is, we relax, we have a couple of laughs. Maybe we catch a fish, maybe we do not. Steve McGarrett: All right, well, this right here-- this is called sitting on a boat and not catching anything, just so you know. Danny Williams: Fine, okay, well, that's where the beer comes in. Few laughs, pretend we're friends. Right? Steve McGarrett: (regarding Catherine) She using her contacts in Naval Intel to locate my mother. Okay, nobody's going to know. Danny Williams: Oh, n-no, no, no, y-your mother is a spy and a woman. She will know, trust me. Steve McGarrett: That's a good point. (Fish hits hard one of the fishing poles) Danny and Steve in excitement: Oh! Oh! Oh, oh! Oh, oh! Steve McGarrett: Okay, okay, set the hook. Danny Williams: (grabs the fishing pole) Okay. Steve McGarrett: Set the hook, Danny, jam it Danny Williams: All right, set. Steve McGarrett: Okay, set the hook, set it. Danny Williams: (sits in the fighting chair) I got it. I'm setting it, I'm setting it. Steve McGarrett: Set the hook! Release the drag a little bit. Danny Williams: All right, would you stop with the backseat fishing? Danny Williams: If that thing gets near you, you punch it in the nose. Trust me. Steve McGarrett: I'm not going to punch it in the nose. Danny Williams: That's what your supposed to do. Otherwise it eats your hands! I'm telling you, I know this stuff. Steve McGarrett: Right now we take a break, we wait. Danny Williams: Wait, wait for what? Steve McGarrett: For the huge tiger shark to go away, Danny. Then we stick to the plan. Danny Williams: Trust me, it's going to be a long wait. Steve McGarrett: What, you're a shark expert now? Danny Williams: No, I am an expert on McGarrett the danger magnet. Steve McGarrett: Oh, this is my fault? Danny Williams: Who else on the planet Earth could turn a nice, relaxing day of fishing into a boatjacking and a shark encounter? Steve McGarrett: Hey, it's water, Danny. It's just water. Danny Williams: With tiger sharks and riptides and all kinds of other stuff to make you dead. Not everybody's a Navy SEAL, Steve! Steve McGarrett: Seriously, Danny, what is your problem with the ocean? Huh? I mean, who hates water? Sixty percent of the human body is water! Danny Williams: Well, that explains why I hate people, all right? You are at the top of my list. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, right now, I'm thinking that shark would be better company. Danny Williams: Then go. Then go swimming with the tiger shark. But do me a favor. If he comes near you, punch him. I do not want to be the one to tell your sister you ended up man sushi. Danny Williams: I used to love the ocean, okay? I went to Wildwood every single summer of my life. My parents would rent a summer house there. This one summer, my best friend, Billy Selway, he comes with us. Right? And we had this competition thing going. Everything - Frisbee, uh football, baseball, anything, you name it. So one day, we decide to swim out to the buoy and back. Halfway out there, I get stuck in this really bad riptide, and I.. I start to panic. So Billy sees me and he starts to head out to me, and then, halfway out to me, something happens. He gets stuck in this undertow, and uh, one minute he's there, one minute he's gone. Steve McGarrett: I'm sorry, man. Danny Williams: Found his body three miles down the coast. And I've, I've not told that story in a very long time. Took me moving to Hawaii with my daughter to even get back in the ocean again, so that is why I don't like the water, okay? (Steve nods) Coast Guard Sailor: We’ve got a dead body below deck sir. Steve McGarrett: I can explain that. (Steve and Danny in handcuffs on a Coast Guard UTB) Danny Williams: This is awesome. What else wrong do you think could happen? Maybe, if we're lucky, they'll have a trial at sea and they'll make us walk the plank. Steve McGarrett: Just relax. Danny Williams: Hey, there ain't going to be too many more relaxes, okay? Steve McGarrett: Look at it like this: You're going to have a great story to tell Grace one day. Danny Williams: And the moral of that story is this: Never go deep-sea fishing with a Navy SEAL. No, no, scratch that. Never go fishing with you. Steve McGarrett: Should've used you for bait. Catherine Rollins: Steve I was so worried. Danny Williams: Hey. I’m fine. Notes * Alex O'Loughlin can be heard saying something in his Australian accent during the first 30 seconds of the episode. * Danny Williams and Steve McGarrett drink a toast to Danny's old friend Billy Selway while eating Kamekona's Fish truck. Deaths * 2 deaths Trivia |- |Gil Scates |Todd Stashwick |A suspect. |- |Katie Burgess |Cynthia Watros |The killer. |- |Jenny Burgess |Julie McNiven |Kate's sister-in-law. Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 3 (2010)